A little help, please?
by ThePrincessDragon
Summary: Post-reveal. In which the day starts with a little surprise. Or rather a big one. T for swearing. Please read and review, I need opinions on this one!


"Normal speech"

- **_Demon speech_ -**

* * *

Ichigo's breath left him in a satisfied huff as he turned off the shower. He'd always enjoyed the hot water washing away the filth of the day or the sweat of the night, but now with his new tail, it somehow felt even better. Perhaps because he could finally scrub his entire back without having to resort to using a brush.

He had barely unfolded his towel when a high-pitched scream sounded from across the hall. Due to his sharpened senses, he immediately knew who's room it came from.

"Rin!" he shouted as he hastily wrapped his towel around his waist before dashing to his cousin's room. Throwing the door open, he was already three steps in before he noticed something off.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" a now very feminine, red-faced Rin shouted as he/she tossed whatever things he/she got his/her hands on. Very feminine, and only wearing a pair of boxers.

"I'M OUT! I'M OUT! I'M OUT!" Ichigo shouted, equally red-faced, rushing back out, not bothering to dodge anything but the scissors thrown his way. Only after he slammed the door closed and leaned his dripping back against it, did Yukio and the other Exwires arrive.

"Ichigo! What happened?! We heard screaming!" Yukio exclaimed as soon as he noticed him.

"I- I'm not sure exactly." Ichigo replied. Noticing the blushing girls staring at him, he looked down on himself and noticed his towel was riding rather low on his hips... and that his chest was covered in ink. By his feet rested an empty inkwell.

"Oi, Rin, you didn't need to toss your shit at me to get me out! For that matter, why the hell do you have an inkwell?! I just showered!" Ichigo called through the door, causing the others to look at him in question.

"Who cares about the damn inkwell when I look like this!? I'm never leaving this room again! And I sound like crap!" came the muffled, though obviously screeched reply. Many eyebrows were raised when they realized how high-pitched the voice was. "

"Just calm down and cover yourself!" Ichigo said.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN!? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" Rin screeched back.

"JUST PUT ON YOUR DAMN CLOTHES!" Ichigo roared, starting to lose his temper. Konekomaru jumped back, startled from the sudden outburst, and somewhat frightened.

"The hell is goin' on here?" Bon asked. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand, releasing his breath in a harsh sigh.

"Fuck if I know. I've seen plenty of weird shit in the past two years alone, but this really takes the cake." he grumbled out.

"Ichigo?" Rin asked timidly from the other side of the door. "You can come in now... Just you though! I don't want the others to see me like... like this... Especially not... y'know..."

Ichigo sighed again. Pushing away from the door, he gently but firmly pushed Izumo and Renzo to the side before slipping through the smallest opening he possibly could. Almost as soon as he closed the door, he found himself with an armful of Rin.

"I'm a frickin' freak! I look like shit and I'll never look myself again, and I'll be stuck in this room for ever! They'll be disgusted with me! He'll never want to look at me again if he finds out! And your soaking wet!" Rin wailed and exclaimed before roughly pushing him/herself away from Ichigo.

"Urusai. You're not a freak, I am. You don't look like shit, you look beautiful. I'm sure someone, somewhere, will be able to find a cure. You'll only be stuck in here if you imprison yourself. I'm wet because I just showered. And they will accept you. They accepted you being Satan's son, so I'm sure they'll accept you getting a woman's body. Now stop acting like such a girl, and pull yourself together! You're Okumara Rin! You want to be a Paladin? Then don't let the loss of your dick and your gaining of breasts stand in your way!" Ichigo growled  
out. Rin looked up at him with tearful eyes, before sniffling once and nodding.

"You're right. I am being a girl, aren't I? I'm still me. I still feel like me. My body shouldn't stop me from doing what I want." Rin said, the panic and self-disgust getting replaced by that familiar determination.

_**- Rin... Are you calm now? - **_ both teens looked up to see Kuro peeking at them from under the bed.

"H-hai... Gomen ne sai, Kuro." Rin said sheepishly.

"Good. Now turn around so I can get dry and put on some clothes. I'm sure yours will fit, if slightly on the small side. I can't say I liked how the girls were staring at me. Or rather, my torso." Ichigo groused.

"H-hai, Itoko..." Rin said, turning his/her back on him. Ichigo quickly dried himself off, leaving the ink for last.

"So... what do you want us to call you? A he or a she?" Ichigo asked in as casual a voice as he could while putting on some of Rin's clothes,as if he were talking about something as normal as the weather, or the weird concoctions Orihime always makes.

"Uh... I don't know... I mean, I still feel like a he, but I guess I am a she now." Rin said thoughtfully.

"Well, you think about it. In the meantime, let's go grab some breakfast. I'm starving." Ichigo said. Rin turned around and Kuro quickly jumped on the bed before jumping on the now-girl's shoulder. Rin smiled as the Cat Sith nuzzled her cheek, though that smile quickly faded as Ichigo twisted her doorknob.

"Wait!" she called out. Ichigo looked questioningly at her over his shoulder. "I... I'm not sure I... I don't think..."

"Exactly. Just don't think." Ichigo interrupted her muttering with a gentle smile, before opening the door to an empty hallway. He briefly felt a hint of surprise, before realizing he heard Yukio talking about breakfast earlier.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Renzo said as he stabbed his pancake with his fork.

"I wonder what's wrong with Rin." Shiemi said softly, only poking slightly at her own breakfast.

"I still think at least one of us should've stayed with them." Bon grumbled with a glare aimed for Yukio. The teacher in question sighed.

"Ichigo is with Rin. If anyone can help Nii-san now, it's Itoko-san, I'm sure. He always has. We'd probably only get in the way." Yukio said softly, yet they all heard him and the respect and love he held for both males.

"C'me on, it'll be alright. It can't get any worse than when they found out 'bout your sire." they faintly heard Ichigo's voice getting closer, tensing up slightly in anticipation. They could hear the high-pitched voice from earlier reply something, but were unable to make out any words.

"Just shut off that brain of yours, and stop worrying already. The way I see it, if they can't accept you the way you are now, they didn't fully accept you the way you were before, and you're better off without 'em anyway." Ichigo said, causing the group to give each other confused glances. They looked up sharply when they heard the older teen snap out "Just get in there already!", followed by a screech and someone stumbling through the double doors separating the dining room from the hall.

That someone happened to be wearing the standard boy's uniform, had dark blue hair, dark yet bright blue eyes, a deep blush and an unquestionable female body. Her hips were wide, but not overly so, her waist was narrow, but again, not _too_ narrow, and her breasts were as big as Shiemi's. Everyone had frozen and was staring at her, as behind her Ichigo came through the door. Only when they noticed the Kurikara on the girl's back did they realize she was Rin.

Rin had turned into a girl.

* * *

AN: Yeah, so, I'm writing a Bleach/Ao no Exorcist crossover... and then this here plotbunny came to play with the first one... So, should I add this, or scrap this, or just try and make an AnE FF in which Rin is a girl from the start?

And sorry to those who follow my other stories! I promise I'll try harder in order to update!

* * *

Translations (_**WARNING;**_ these come from Google translate/other FanFictions/what I thought to hear in varying Anime. Please correct me if it's wrong!)

Urusai = shut up (literal meaning 'too loud')  
Hai = yes  
Gomen ne sai = I'm sorry  
Itoko(-san) = cousin  
Nii-san = brother


End file.
